Unexpected Attraction The Sequel
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meet a sister they never knew they had. Also, all the couple's youngest children get kidnapped, and how does Kagome's little brother Sota fit in? Better than the summary shows, please R & R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters (or else Sesshomaru would be mine!!)

A/N: I have revised the epilogue of the Unexpected Attraction to make it fit this sequel. When I originally wrote this story, I had not been planning on making a sequel, but because of some requests, I am going to, but I had to edit the end of the first one a bit to make it fit.

A/N: hey again, it was requested that I do a sequel to my story Unexpected Attraction, so here it is, hope you enjoy, please read and review. This whole chapter is just some information on the children that will help with the story, you can skip if you want, there is no story line, just information. I recommend you read though, it can be kind of confusing if you don't.

**Prologue **

Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kazuhiko/ Male/ 21/ black hair, amber eyes

Akira/ Female/ 18/ silver hair, brown eyes

Emiko/ Female/ 8/ changes between black and silver hair, and amber and brown eyes

Inuyasha and Ayame

Satoshi/ Male/ 21/ silver hair, green eyes

Aimi/ Female/ 12/ silver hair, green eyes

Miroku and Sango

Katsumi/ Female/ 19

Harumi/ Female/ 17

Harako/ Female/ 9

Izumi/ Female/ 3

Kagura and Koga

Takehiko/ Male/ 16

Isamu/ Male/ 16

Mamoru/ Male/ 16

Naomi/ Female/ 10

Rin and Kohaku

None/ Rin is barren

This sequel takes place 12 years after the epilogue from my first story. I will probably mention hair/eye color in the story, but this might help keep track of everything, I even had to write it all down, it gets kind of confusing, hence this little guide to help so it is not too confusing.

Oh and also, I am introducing a character that I made up. It is going to be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's younger sister. I know that their father died right when Inuyasha was born, but don't worry, my story will explain everything. I have drawn what I think she should look like, and it is the picture on my profile page. I didn't have any colors to work with so I'll go ahead and describe her to you. It will also be in the story for those who haven't or don't want to read this. She looks almost exactly like Inuyasha, except female, and a few changes. For one, her hair is silverish purple, her eyes are the same exact color of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's. She has a dark purple stripe on each cheek. She has more pronounced fangs, her ears are the same silverish purple as her hair, and she has a slightly fluffy tail that doesn't go away, it is covered with silverish purple fur. Her komodo is a little like Inuyasha's, but dark purple. It has a lower neckline and reaches to a few inches above her belly button. The sleeves are the same. Instead of pants, she has a short, uneven skirt tied with a black sash. Um, I can't think of anything else at the moment, but if anything else comes up I'll put it in the story. Ok hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, except for the children and Inukira, I made them up myself

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, except for the children and Inukira, I made them up myself.

Please R & R

**Chapter 1 – Trouble In Paradise**

"You, my dear, look beautiful," said a silver-haired demon, leaning down and giving his black haired mate a kiss.

"Oh Sesshomaru, good, you can help me!" Kagome was slightly upset, nothing was going right.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, amused. He knew what was wrong. His mate was trying, without success, to cook a good dinner.

"There are so many people coming, I don't know if we'll have enough!" Kagome looked like she was about to cry.

_Not likely, _Sesshomaru thought, _I have a feeling not many people will be eating her cooking. _

"There is plenty, and besides, it's not for the food, right?" he said, reminding her.

She smiled. Kagome had decided to hold a family reunion of sorts. She hadn't seen her friends and some of her family in awhile, and she thought it was time too. And this way she could see her son, Kazuhiko. Him and his cousin Satoshi were both 21 and were off searching for more Shikon jewel shards. Kazuhiko had inherited Kagome's power of sensing the shards, so had taken over the search. Kagome knew that Ayame missed Satoshi as much as she missed Kazuhiko.

"Hey, little sister, what are you doing?" Inuyasha walked in the kitchen. Him and his wife, Ayame, were the only ones who lived in the castle with her and Sesshomaru.

"I am making dinner for tonight," she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting.

He mentally winced, "Um, how about having someone else cook, Kagome…" he started.

Kagome turned and glared at him, "What is wrong with my cooking!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrows at her, "There is nothing WRONG with your cooking, you just can't cook."

Kagome growled at him, "I wish I had never taken those subjugation beads off of you, you jerk!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bust out laughing. Inuyasha left, and Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome in his arms.

"Don't worry so much, my love, tonight will be fine." Sesshomaru reassured her.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Are you sure? You and Inuyasha won't get into a fight will you?"

He smiled slightly, "I will do my best, but I think you should be more worried about Koga and Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed, she knew he was right. Those two still bickered at each other every time they could. A small 8 year old girl ran into the kitchen, slamming into her father's legs. Sesshomaru bent down and scooped her up, looking down at her. She was his and Kagome's only child that had not been born with demon stripes

"Now why are you running, Emiko?" her father asked.

Emiko's hair was bright red, showing her anger. Her eyes were gray, almost black, showing her fear. Emiko was a rare half-demon. Her eyes and hair changed with her moods.

"Akira is after me!" she wailed, clinging to her father.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's 18 year old daughter came in. Her brown eyes were alight with anger, and her silver hair flew in all directions. She had inherited one demon stripe on each cheek, and they seemed to glow in her anger.

"There you are, Emiko, don't even try to hide!" Akira growled at her little sister.

Emiko shrank back, her hair fading to gray, her fear rising.

"I'm sorry, Akira, I really didn't mean to! I promise!" Emiko's eyes were pleading with her sister. Slowly, Akira's anger disappeared and she sighed. She never could stay mad at her little sister. Emiko jumped from her father's arms to run and give Akira a hug. Her hair turned to bright pink, her eyes going to the soft brown of their mother.

"Mind telling us what is going on," Sesshomaru said in a stern voice.

Both girls looked over at him innocently. He narrowed his eyes at them. Then the girls bust out laughing.

"Oh nothing, father, just being sisters." With that, they ran from the room still laughing.

Kagome chuckled at the confused face of her mate. Sesshomaru just shook his head. Women.

A couple hours later, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha and Ayame were waiting for the arrival of their friends and family. Kagome was slightly nervous. It had been so long since they had all been together, and she didn't know what to expect. Almost all of those coming had kids, and it was bound to be a circus.

"Are you sure I have to be here," Inuyasha whined.

"Stay right where you are, Inuyasha," Ayame told her mate.

Inuyasha sighed and did as he was told. Akira and Emiko were away in a corner, talking quietly to each other. Sesshomaru watched them wondering what had happened earlier. Ayame was having trouble keeping her excitement in. She couldn't wait to see her son. Her daughter, Aimi, was also excited. She loved her brother dearly. Aimi was 12, and she had spent most of her life following after Satoshi, wanting to be close to him. Satoshi sometimes acted like he was annoyed, but he always let her come along. Satoshi adored Aimi. She was the exact replica of Satoshi, with her silver hair and green eyes.

First to arrive was Sango and Miroku, and their band of girls. Ironically, Miroku never had a son, all 4 of their children were female. They all greeted each other and started babbling on.

"Oh, Sango, I've missed you," Kagome exclaimed, giving Sango a hug, almost squishing the 3 year old girl in her arms.

"Hey, careful," Sango said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry Izumi…"

"Can I hold her…" Ayame begged.

Meanwhile…

"Hey monk, I see you still haven't managed to have a son." Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed, "No, it seems I am cursed."

Sesshomaru let out a small laugh, "Must be payback from your lecherous ways…"

Meanwhile…again

"Hi, Hanako!" Emiko greeted the 9 year old girl who had followed her older sisters.

"Hi, Emiko!" the girl said happily, barely containing her excitement, "Isn't this great?"

While Emiko nodded, the older girls were having a conversation.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Emiko did that!" Katsumi said.

"Were you mad? I don't think she meant it…" the other sister, Harumi, said.

"I was at first but now I'm not, it was an accident…"

Harumi was as sweet and shy as Katsumi was blunt and straight forward.

Everyone continued to talk, catching up on what had happened since the last time they had seen each other. They were so distracted they didn't see more people walk into the large dining room.

"Yo," came a voice.

They all turned. There stood Koga, Kagura and their kids. Kagome thought again of how she did not envy them. They had three boys and one girl. The boys were triplets, and they were identical. The little girl, Naomi, was ten and tried hard to keep up with her brothers. She was the only one who had inherited Kagura's red eyes. At about that time, Rin and Kohaku showed up. They had no children, Rin was barren, but they were still happy.

Again, greetings were made, and talking started again. Kagome and Kagura were trying to keep Koga and Inuyasha from arguing.

After awhile, Inuyasha blurted out, "When are we going to eat? I'm starving!"

"Oh…" Kagome said, "I guess we should start. I was waiting for…"

She trailed off. Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist. He knew what she meant. Kagome was waiting for Kazuhiko and Satoshi to make their appearance.

Ayame looked at Inuyasha, "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Inuyasha shrugged, but Kagome said, "Yeah, I'm starting to get worried…"

"You always were a worrier, Aunt Kagome," a male voice said with amusement.

Kazuhiko and Satoshi walked in, grinning at their friends and family.

"Wow, a lot of people, huh, Satoshi," Kazuhiko said.

Satoshi was about to answer, but he was suddenly tackled by a small silver and green blur.

"Satoshi! You're home!" squealed the small girl who was wrapped around Satoshi.

"Aimi!" he exclaimed, hugging her back, "It's good to see you too, baby girl."

The two boys were greeted and hugged by everyone there. Kazuhiko and Satoshi started answering questions about what they had found the last couple years. Aimi stayed in Satoshi's arms, clinging to her older brother.

"Hey," Kazuhiko said, looking around, "Where's Uncle Shippo? I figured he'd be here."

With these words, everyone's happy expression turned to that of sorrow. Kagome burst out into tears.

"Mom?" Kazuhiko walked up to her, giving her a hug, "Mom, what is it?"

It was Inuyasha who answered, "Shippo…well, he has joined his parents."

Kazuhiko's eyes widened, realizing what that meant, "But…how?"

Emiko went to her brother's side and grabbed his hand, "I got lost, and when Shippo came to get me, a bad demon attacked. He was too hurt, so he didn't make it."

The young girls hair turned black, her eyes dark blue, showing her sadness and guilt. Kazuhiko saw this and hugged his little sister.

"It's alright, Emiko, it wasn't your fault, and I'm sure that he is happy now, he is reunited with his parents."

Emiko let out a little sniffle and smiled at her brother, trying to cheer up.

"Come," Sesshomaru said, "Let's begin dinner, and continue our conversation. This is supposed to be happy occasion."

"Well said, brother," Inuyasha said, "Let's eat!"

Nearly everyone laughed as he rubbed his stomach. They all sat down and started eating and talking again. Gradually, the mood again lightened. Emiko's hair had turned back to pink, her eyes amber, as she laughed along with everyone else. Occasionally an argument would break out between Koga and Inuyasha. Insults were traded.

"Mutt-face!"

"Mangy wolf!"

"Your mate is a wolf, stupid!"

"Yeah, but she _bathes_"

"Pity you don't!"

"Why you!"

They growled at each other, before their mates would distract them, and calm them down. Kagome shook her head, glad she didn't have to deal with those two anymore.

Their conversation was interrupted by a women coming through the door. Everyone stared at her. The women was clearly at least half demon.

_She looks like Inuyasha! _Kagome thought, staring at the girl.

Her features very clearly looked like Inuyasha's, although the differences were clearly noticeable. Her eyes were the same amber gold as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's, but her hair was dark, silverish purple, as was dog ears. Her fangs were slightly longer, and she had one dark purple stripe on each cheek. Even her clothes resembled Inuyasha's. Instead of red, they were dark purple. The sleeves were the same, but the neckline was way lower, showing a good amount of cleavage. The top only came to a few inches above her exposed belly button. She was wearing an uneven skirt tied with a black sash. A sword was strapped to her hip, and she was shoe-less.

Everyone was staring at her in shock, noticing the resemblance.

The girl in question raised her eyebrows, "I am looking for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." She said. Her voice was soft and slightly husky.

"What do you want with them?" Sesshomaru said, calmly.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, "Well? Are you them or not?"

Inuyasha growled, standing up, "Why do you want to know? And who the hell are you?"

The girls eyes went from brother to brother. She grinned, "I just thought I should meet my brothers."

Everyone gasped.

A/N: well, there is the first chapter to my sequel. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R & R. If you didn't read the first part, there is a picture of what I think their sister should look like in my profile, so check it out. It is a pencil drawing, so the colors aren't right, but you'll get the basic idea.


	3. Chapter 2 Long Lost Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters beside the children and Inukira

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters beside the children and Inukira.

A/N: Here is the second chapter, hope you like, please R & R. This chapter is a little boring, and I'm sorry about that, but it gives you background on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sister. So please, please, please keep reading. It will get better, I promise!

**Chapter 2 – Long Lost Sister**

Everyone stared at her dumbfounded, then looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was speechless, and even Sesshomaru looked surprised. His eyes narrowed at the girl.

The girl didn't seem to be bothered, she just grinned, "I take it you," she pointed at Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha, "and you are who I am looking for."

"What do you mean brothers?" Sesshomaru asked.

The girl smirked slightly, "I mean brothers as in, share the same father, blood related, as in I am their sister, got it yet?"

Kagome almost smiled at the look of shock on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's face.

"But you look younger than me," Inuyasha, finally able to speak, said.

"Yeah, by about 75 years or so," the girl replied. She was leaned against the wall, watching Inuyasha out of her amber eyes.

"That is impossible." Sesshomaru stated.

The girls eyes made their way towards Sesshomaru, "Oh really, how's that?"

"Our father died right after Inuyasha was born. There is no way he could've sired another child."

The girl smiled again, showing her fangs, "Not here no, but if your mother happens to be in the Netherworld at the same time as Inu Taisho, then it is possible."

"How did you get out, then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I wasn't _born _in the Netherworld, but that is where my mother and Inu Taisho acted to produce me," the girl stated, matter-of-factly.

"Um…why don't you sit down," Kagome suggested, "And we can here your story."

The girl sauntered over and sat, "Sure."

Everyone was still staring at her, she acted a lot like Inuyasha also. Inuyasha felt his sword pulse. He grabbed it, not knowing what to think.

"How about we start with your name?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, my name is Inukira." The girl replied.

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both staring at her with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

Inukira sighed, "Do you want me to prove that I am your sister?"

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded. Inukira sighed and shook her head. She lifted her hand and pushed aside her bangs. There, on her forehead, was the crescent moon all of Inu Taisho's children got. Hers was a dark purple.

"Proof enough?" Inukira said.

The brothers nodded, more confused than ever.

"Great, another half-demon," Koga muttered. He blushed when the amber eyes fell on him.

She smirked, not offended in the least, "Actually, I'm more like a three/quarters breed. My mother was half dog demon."

Everyone stared at her, amazed. (A/N: a lot of staring going on, huh?)

"How come our father didn't mention this when we went to the Netherworld?" Inuyasha asked. (A/N: he is referring to the first story)

"Oh he didn't know, my mother was no longer in the Netherworld by the time she knew she was pregnant."

"How did she get out of the Netherworld?" Sesshomaru asked the question this time.

"Well, my mother was half dog demon, but also, half priestess. She is also an immortal."

Everyone except for Kagome, and the children gasped.

"What is an immortal?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Immortals can be any type of being, humans, demons, or both." It was Miroku who answered, "but they are beings who have no evil in their hearts. All people have some evil, some sins. Greed, jealousy, pride, anything like that. An immortal has none of that, and there are very few. Not much is known about them, but it is said that the children born so pure were granted immortality by the gods. Sort of like a gift for their unending innocence. They will never die of old age or sickness. From what I am told, it is hard to kill an immortal"

Inukira nodded, "Pretty much, but it isn't as good as it sounds. Immortals know no love, affection, any emotion really. Emotion can only cause sins of some sort. Love can lead to jealousy, happiness can lead to bitterness if something goes wrong, and so on. They don't know pleasure for themselves, they are entirely selfless, and will help out anyone in need, but they never feel sorrow, or guilt, if that person cannot be saved. They never really _feel_ anything."

Inukira sounded slightly bitter. Everyone was pondering what she had just said. It had to be horrible, growing up with a mother like that. Never being loved.

"Then…" Kagome began, "If they are totally without sin, then how could she have a child?"

"It is not a sin to have sex," Inukira said bluntly, "Gods do not see it as a sin, seeing as how you have to, to be able to reproduce, and continue life."

"I thought it was a sin if you were not mated to each other," Sango put in.

Inukira shook her head, "No, the gods weren't the ones who started that. They really don't care who is with who, as long as life can go on."

"Does this mean that you are half immortal?" Kagome said curiously.

"No, like the monk said, it only happens to one born without any evil in their hearts. They can bear children, but those children do not inherit the powers of an immortal."

"Children, why don't you all go play." Kagome said.

There was a lot of groans and protests, but Sesshomaru sent a gaze over them, and they nodded sullenly and left the room. Kazuhiko, Satoshi, Akira and Aimi stayed.

"Kazuhiko, Satoshi, you may stay," Sesshomaru said, "Akira, Aimi, leave."

Both girls protested.

"But father! I am old enough to be included!" Akira said indignantly.

"I need you to help Katsumi watch after the other children, go, I will not argue with you." Recognizing the warning note in her father's voice, Akira left.

"Go, Aimi," Inuyasha told his daughter.

"But I want to stay with Satoshi," the girl pouted.

Satoshi leaned over and scooped her up from her seat next to him, "It's okay, Aimi, we will have lots of time to spend together, I am not planning on leaving too soon. I promise, when we are done here, I will come and play with you, okay?"

Aimi nodded, still looking sad, and slowly followed the rest of the children to the court yard.

Inukira was watching them all with interest, "How unusual…"

"What's that?" Inuyasha said, all of their attention turning back to Inukira.

"Well, you are Sesshomaru," she said pointing at Sesshomaru, "and you are Inuyasha, correct?" she said, pointing in Inuyasha's direction.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked.

"From what I have been told, Sesshomaru hates humans, but here he is, his mate being a human. And I was told that Inuyasha had an attraction to humans, but he is mated to a full-demon. I would have thought it would be reversed."

Everyone looked around, then started laughing, seeing the irony.

"Why don't you tell us about you, and why you came looking for us," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Ok, here goes," Inukira began, "It's a long story though…"

(A/N: this next part is all Inukira talking, I just thought it would be easier this way.)

"I always knew my mother didn't really love me. She was kind, yes, but no affection, or

compassion. It took awhile for me to grasp why, but I did eventually understand. My

mother never stayed in one place for very long. It was hard, for my powers were also out

of control. The human parent of my mother was a priestess, and passed down her powers.

The problem was, I couldn't control my powers. It took awhile, but eventually I learned

to curb them. I couldn't use them, though, or else they would go out of control. Because

of my mother being an immortal, her priestess powers were great, and that she did pass

on to me. We were always on the move. Sometimes she would go places I could not go,

like the Netherworld, so I would be left alone. I learned early on to take care of myself.

Pretty soon, I started wondering about my father. I asked her and she told me about him

being in the Netherworld. I wanted to know if I had any family. She told me everything

Inu Taisho had told her. It was mostly about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He was very fond

of them, I must say. So she related all of it to me. As I grew older, I craved for family, for

friends. When I told my mother I was going in search of my brothers, she showed

emotion for the very first time. She was worried. That, and a selfish deed she did

afterward, broke the rules of being immortal. Pretty soon, the gods caught on, and

destroyed her. No selfish person can wield that much power."

Inukira said the last couple sentences in a cold, emotionless voice that could rival Lord Sesshomaru's. They all looked at her in sympathy.

She shook herself and continued, "So before she died, she requested a sword made for me, that was her selfish act. She gave the sword smith a few of her hairs, to give it spiritual power," she unconsciously stroked the sword attached to her hip, "she had already died when he was done, so he brought it straight to me." She smiled at a sudden memory, "I was so upset over the loss of my mother, I lost control of my powers and nearly killed the old demon who was bringing my sword. He even fell off of his cow, and accidentally hit himself on the head with this big hammer he was carrying."

Inukira laughed at the memory. Everyone else looked at each other. Could she be talking about…

"Uh…Inukira," Kagome said, "What was the name of the demon who forged your sword."

Inukira looked thoughtful, "I think he said his name was Totosai, or something like that."

"Totosai!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, he was the one that forged my swords, along with Inuyasha's."

"Hmm," Inukira said, "Come to think of it, he did mention that I looked like Inuyasha, and he told me where to find you. It was pretty easy, my sword started pulsing when I got near here. Totosai did say that my sword would react when I got close to the Tetsaiga."

"Why would it?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure, he said that he used pieces of a broken fang to make the blade of my sword."

Understanding dawned on Inuyasha's face, "So that's why my Tetsaiga pulsed when you came closer. Yeah, when I took my Tetsaiga to him to get it fixed. I guess he kept a few pieces."

"May I see this sword?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sure, but I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Inukira pulled her sword out.

It immediately transformed, growing slightly longer, but nowhere near the size of Tetsaiga. Paying no heed to her warning, Sesshomaru reached for the sword. A light purple immediately surrounded the sword and Inukira, throwing Sesshomaru into a wall. He got up growling at the amused girl.

"I did tell you," Inukira pointed out, laughing.

"So your sword puts up a barrier," Kagome said, "But can't you take down the barrier?"

Inukira shook her head, "No, there is no way to stop the barrier. Think of it as a defense mechanism. No demon can touch the sword. It does not repel humans though. This way, no demon could gain possession of it. But, because of my mother's hair I suppose, it keeps my own power in check."

Everyone nodded, the Tetsaiga did the same to keep Inuyasha's demon inside.

"It also," Inukira continued, "makes it to where I can use my spiritual powers, without something going drastically wrong. I can use the sword to create barriers around myself, or anyone I wanted. That's about how much power it has though. It doesn't really become more powerful, or anything like that, so in battle, I have to rely on my swordsmanship."

"So it really isn't much good for fighting," Inuyasha said skeptically. He preferred a more direct approach in battle.

"Nope, I usually don't even use it in battle, except as protection." Inukira said matter-of-factly.

"If you don't use your sword, how do you fight, with your claws." Sesshomaru smirked, looking down at her small claws. They didn't look like they would do much damage.

Inukira smirked right back, and stood up. Bringing up her right hand, her fingers started glowing green, and a green whip shot out.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the familiar attack. It was the exact replica of his own poison claws. Inuyasha did not have that power, being a half-demon.

_So why does this girl have it? _Sesshomaru thought, _It's obvious she got it from father, but…how?_

Inukira grinned, "I told you, my mother was half dog demon, so I have more demon blood in me."

She banished the whip, and sat back down. Before another word could be said, one of the girls ran into the room, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, Hanako?" Miroku asked his daughter.

"Th-they've gone missing!" the girl sobbed.

"Who?" Inuyasha demanded, getting to his feet.

Hanako gulped, trying to get words out, "E-Emiko, Aimi, Naomi, a-and Izumi."

"What!?" A collective gasp went around the group.

A/N: well, told you it was a bit boring, but it will get better. Now, just a reminder, Emiko is Sess/Kag's youngest daughter, Aimi is Inu/Aya's youngest daughter, Naomi is Koga/Kagura's youngest daughter, and Izumi is Mir/San's youngest daughter. I know, it's kind of confusing right now, but it will get better, and things will be cleared up in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for the children and Inukira, those I made up my self

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for the children and Inukira, those I made up my self.

A/N: Well, here is the third chapter, hope you enjoy! Please read and review, and again, if you want to see what I imagine Inukira looks like, I drew a picture and put it on my profile page. It's not a very good drawing, but should at least give you an idea. Well, anyway, please read and review! Some thoughts or ideas would be nice also.

**Chapter 3 – Missing**

"What do you mean they're missing," Inuyasha roared.

The girl buried her face in her father's robe, crying too much to say anything. Everyone dashed out into the courtyard, wondering what was going on. The rest of the children were huddled together, looking down in disbelief at a piece of parchment Katsumi was holding. Without a word, she brought the paper over.

Kagome took it, and read the contents out loud, "As revenge for killing someone dear to me, I have taken the youngest child of every one of you who was a part of killing my father. I await your arrival. Be sure to be quick, if you do not arrive soon, I will start killing the children, until then, I will enjoy my time with them. Signed Kirraku."

Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Kagura broke down and cried, as they're mates tried to soothe them. Every one of the males was seething. Kazuhiko and Satoshi's eyes were starting to bleed red. The two stripes on each cheek were becoming more pronounced on Kazuhiko.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kazuhiko's shoulder, "Son, do not lose control now, we need you to be calm."

Slowly, the red faded, his eyes fading back to brown. Satoshi, also, was beginning to transform. His eyes were turning red, and he let out a feral growl.

"Stop, Satoshi," Inuyasha said, grabbing his son.

"Aimi…" Satoshi growled, still transforming, "Not Aimi…not my baby girl…"

Inuyasha grabbed Satoshi by both arms and shook him, trying to make him snap out of it.

"Come on Satoshi, we need you, stay calm," Inuyasha said, trying to get through to his son.

Satoshi didn't seem to be listening. His teeth and claws were lengthening, and his eyes were blood red. Sesshomaru calmly walked up to Satoshi and punched him in the face. Satoshi landed on the ground, his eyes fading back to green, and his teeth and claws returning to normal. He looked upset about what had just happened.

"Thanks," He said rubbing his jaw, "I'm sorry, Uncle Sesshomaru, it's just, me and Aimi have always been close, and the thought of something vile and evil with his hands on my baby sister…I almost can't stand it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I know, but right now we have to figure out how we are going to get them back."

Kagome looked at her mate hopefully, tears still streaming down her face, "Do you think we can?"

Sesshomaru nodded again, "We will all get our children back, and he will regret ever having laid a hand on them."

The adults of the group straightened, becoming determined. Kagome went to comfort her oldest daughter, who had fallen to her knees in tears.

"It's okay, Akira, we'll get her back," Kagome said, trying hard to believe it herself.

"S-she thought I w-was mad at her," Akira sobbed, "A-and it was over s-something so STUPID!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"S-she was in my r-room, playing, and she b-broke a glass mirror a boy I like had g-given me. And I yelled at her!" Akira sobbed harder.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her daughter, trying to soothe her. Miroku was holding Sango, as she cried over the loss of her three year old. Kagura wasn't crying but she was extremely pissed off, as was Koga. Their three boys were trying their best to comfort Katsumi, Harumi, and Hanako.

"How did this happen?" Sesshomaru asked the children.

It was Takehiko who answered, "They went behind the fountain, saying they were going to play a game. Aimi asked to take Izumi with her. They were acting kind of strange, but we didn't think anything of it." The 16 year old sounded guilty and bitter.

"It wasn't your fault," Inuyasha said, his arms wrapped around his crying mate, "They were probably under a spell of some sort, if you had tried to stop them, any one of you could have been hurt also."

Inukira had been quite through most of this, but now spoke up, "I think I know who did this," she said. She too was crying, but her eyes held anger, "There is something I didn't get a chance to tell you before…"

Far away, in a dungeon:

Emiko, Aimi, Izumi and Naomi sat huddled together in the damp, cold prison cell. Aimi, as the oldest at 12, was trying hard to comfort the younger children. She held Izumi close and tried to soothe the crying 3 year old. None of them remembered how they had gotten there. There seemed to be nothing but a blank spot in their memory.

Emiko's hair and eyes were gray, "I want my mom, and father." The girl sobbed.

Naomi did her best to help Aimi with the younger ones. She wrapped the younger girl in her arms, rocking her and humming, the way her mother used to do for her. Still, Naomi couldn't help the tears falling from her own eyes.

Naomi said, softly, "It's okay, Emiko, everything will be alright. Our parents will come and make everything better…"

"Don't count on it," a high, cold voice said.

Standing just outside the bars stood a tall man. He had long black hair, and cruel eyes. All the girls except for Izumi hid their tears and stared at the man, defiantly. The man just laughed.

"Let us out of here!" Aimi demanded.

"Sorry, little ones, you are staying here for awhile…" The man laughed wickedly.

"You're going to regret this!" Aimi said forcefully.

"Oh yeah?" the man looked amused, "Now what could four little girls like you do to me, Kirraku?"

"It is not us you should be worrying about," Aimi smiled a small, cold smile she had learned from her Uncle Sesshomaru. Aimi was pleased to see Kirraku look a little uneasy. "Our parents will come for us, and you will pay. And my brother will make you pay!"

Kirraku suddenly grinned at them between the bars, "I'm counting on it."

All of them shivered in fear, "What are you going to do to them," Emiko demanded.

Kirraku just laughed, "You'll see…"

Back with the group…

"Well? Spill already," Inuyasha practically yelled.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, I plan on it, damn, you are difficult aren't you?" Inukira muttered, "Kirraku is the offspring of some evil demon all of you had been after years ago."

"Well, that narrows it down," Inuyasha said, sarcastically.

"Quiet, Inuyasha, and maybe we will here what she has to say," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha grumbled a bit, but kept his mouth closed.

Not much seemed to faze Inukira, for she shrugged of Inuyasha's sarcasm without problem, "I'm not exactly sure of all the details, or even who his father was. My mother warned me one of your enemies was after you. He has been building power for awhile now, to get his revenge on you. All I know about his father is that he was evil, and was always surrounded by a poisonous Miasma, and he once held a large portion of the Shikon Jewel. I saw him once, from a distance, he had long black hair, really evil looking eyes." Inukira paused thinking, "Oh, and he was wearing a baboon pelt."

Inukira looked up, everyone was staring at her in shock, she raised her eyebrows, "So I take it you remember who his father is?"

"Naraku." Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Must be, I did not realize he had birthed a son. What do you know of that, Inukira?"

Inukira smiled, "I do know quite a lot about that, actually. My mother told me the gods were angry at the way this child was produced, as it was natural. She said that the demon, Naraku, wasn't it?" everyone nodded and she continued, "Well, Naraku used the Shikon jewel piece, and the powers of some priestess to resurrect a demon. This demon had once been very powerful, but between the dark powers of the priestess and the tainted jewel, she came back as a puppet, forced to do the will of Naraku, and he used her to bear him a son."

The others digested this in horror. Naraku's evil went farther than they had realized.

"Why don't the gods stop this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because," it was Miroku who answered, "Gods do not involve themselves with the living. The only way they associate with this world, is through the immortals. They refuse to be involved in anyone else's life."

"That's right, monk," Inukira said.

"Do you know where to find this Kirraku?" Koga asked.

Inukira replied, "Sure, he is staying at this run down castle place his father used to use."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded, they knew what castle they were talking about, the one where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had confronted Naraku once before.

Back at the dungeon…

Aimi held Naomi's unconscious body close to her. Aimi's eyes and face were swollen and bruised. Kirraku had come back to the dungeon. In a fit of anger, Naomi had attacked him when he had walked into the cell. He merely smacked her hard enough to send her flying into the wall. Her body had fallen to the ground, not moving. Aimi screamed in rage, her eyes bleeding red, instead of full out attacking him, she had flung her small dagger at him. Satoshi had given her the dagger, and Aimi always kept it with her. The dagger pierced him, driving into his shoulder. Kirraku had hissed at her and grabbed the front of her komodo, and lifted her in the air. In his rage, he had started hitting Aimi in the face over and over.

He flung her to the ground and spoke harshly, "If you dare try attacking me again, I will kill the small one," he pointed at Izumi.

Emiko whimpered and held the 3 year old close to her. Kirraku left then, leaving a bucket of water he had brought with him. Aimi was still conscious, but barely. She managed to drag herself over the Naomi's unconscious body. Aimi wrapped her body protectively around the girl. Emiko brought Izumi, and they snuggled closer to Aimi and Naomi.

Back to the group…

The group started their journey, anger giving them energy. They had left Rin and Kohaku to watch over the rest of their children. Kazuhiko and Satoshi said bluntly that they were going.

Before they left, Sesshomaru had handed a two headed staff to Rin, "This will help protect you."

Rin had nodded, tears coming to her eyes, "I wish Jaken was still here, I actually kind of miss that toad."

Sesshomaru had then smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes, he had his uses, but he lived a long life."

Rin then nodded and gripped the Staff of Two Heads tightly. Akira and Katsumi had wanted to come, but their parents flat refused. They were told they needed to stay and help protect the rest of the children.

As usual, Kagome rode with Sesshomaru on his demon cloud. Miroku and Sango were on Sango's faithful pet, Kilala. Kagura and Koga had taken to the skies on Kagura's flying feather. The others kept up from the ground with no problems. They continued relentlessly, not even resting for the night. The castle was far away and they wanted to get there before anything bad could happen to the children.

_Hang on, Aimi, hang on girls, we're on our way, _Satoshi thought, running with ease beside his father.

A/N: Well, this is the end of chapter 3, hope you enjoyed. I'll have an update as soon as I can, but please read and review.

Kagome: my god

Darkskyedawn: What?

Kagome: Think there are enough kids in this story

Darkskyedawn: well, it's not my fault you guys screw like bunnies

Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Kagura: Hey!

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga: smirk


	5. Chapter 4 Nightmares at Kirraku's Cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Inukira, Kirraku, and the children, those I made up myse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Inukira, Kirraku, and the children, those I made up myself.

A/N: here is the 4th chapter to my sequel. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

**Chapter 4 – Nightmares At Kirraku's Castle**

Emiko and Aimi cringed as Kirraku came up to their cell. Naomi still had not awakened. Emiko and Aimi kept themselves between the evil demon and Izumi and Naomi, trying to protect them. Kirraku came in and gazed at the girls,

He pointed at Emiko, "You, come here."

Emiko whimpered and shrank back against Aimi.

"You leave her alone!" Aimi shouted, standing in front of the other girls.

Without a word, Kirraku snatched Aimi up and flung her against the wall, hard. She landed, not moving. Emiko started crying. Kirraku picked Izumi up and backed away towards the door.

"If you do not do as I say, this one will die." He stated.

To prove his point, he used a claw to slice a deep cut into Izumi's cheek. The 3 year old cried out.

Emiko got up and walked over to him, looking at him in fear, "Please don't hurt her, she is just a baby."

Kirraku smirked and dropped Izumi. Emiko caught her, tumbling to the floor, her body cushioning Izumi's. Emiko took her and laid her next to Naomi's unconscious body.

"You brats will learn to listen to me, or you will suffer." Kirraku said.

Emiko felt a flash of anger. Turning towards the demon, her hair and eyes turned red. Kirraku noticed this. He started walking towards her. Emiko saw this, and her fear returned, her hair and eyes turning back to gray.

"Interesting…" Kirraku said, "Your hair and eyes change with your moods. Let's see what color they turn when you are in pain…"

With the Group

Kagome, Miroku and Sango were exhausted. They had kept going for almost 3 days straight. Inuyasha, Satoshi, and Kazuhiko were also running out of energy. The full-blood demons and Inukira seemed to be okay, but the others were pushing to their limits trying to go on.

Sango, riding on Kilala, swayed, and slipped off of Kilala's back, falling towards the ground. Miroku made a grab for her, but wasn't quick enough. Sango plummeted towards the earth.

"Aunt Sango," Kazuhiko yelled.

Jumping, he caught Sango before she hit the ground. Everyone landed and went to see if she was okay.

Sango stirred, "I'm okay…"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said weakly, "We have to rest, many of us can't go on any farther."

Sesshomaru nodded. As much as he wanted to continue, it would not be wise to try and attack Kirraku as tired as they were.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "We will eat, then sleep. It is only a few more hours from here, and we are going to need all our strength "

They ate from the supplies they had brought, then slept for a few hours. Before long, most of them had awoken. The humans were still weary, but were ready to move on. None of them wanted their children in that bastard's hands any longer.

_Hang on, babies, _Sesshomaru thought, as they sped off in the direction of the castle, _just hang on a little longer, we are on our way._

The group landed in front of the gate to the castle. They looked at the ruins of the castle, looking for a barrier. There was none.

"This is too easy," Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru agreed, "Nonetheless, we have to go on."

Inuyasha nodded. They walked up to the gate. The doors were open, giving them easy access to the castle.

_I don't like this_ Kagome thought, _this is too easy._

Inukira was the first to move towards the doors. Suddenly, a loud, high pitched scream reached their ears.

Everyone gasped, "Emiko!"

Back in the Dungeon…

Kirraku watched as the girl thrashed around on the floor, screaming. He had injected a small amount of his poisonous miasma into her blood. It wasn't enough to kill her, but enough to be extremely painful. Her screams echoed off the walls, as she thrashed around in pain. Her hair and eyes were changing so fast, it was almost impossible to identify the color before they changed again.

"Interesting…" Kirraku said, smiling evilly as the girl screamed and sobbed.

He felt the presence of humans, and demons.

Kirraku gave an evil grin, "It is time, they are here."

Back to the group…

The entire group ran onto the ground of the castle, following Emiko's screams and crying. Before they had gotten halfway over the ground, what looked like black lightning streaked across the ground. The lightning covered the entire ground and started going up their bodies. Almost all of them shouted out in pain as the black lightning shot through their bodies. After a couple minutes, it stopped. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Satoshi were on the ground, writhing.

Sesshomaru looked at the others that were still standing, "What is going on?"

Inukira was obviously shaken. Her hand was wrapped around Kazuhiko's arm, "It is a spell," She gasped.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru demanded, still staring at the thrashing bodies on the ground.

"I'm not sure what type of spell it is, but it has affected anyone that has human blood."

"Then why has it not affected you or Kazuhiko?" Ayame asked, her arms trying to hold the writhing Inuyasha still.

Sesshomaru was trying to hold his wife still. Kazuhiko was holding on to the thrashing Satoshi. Kagura had a hold of Sango, and Koga held onto Miroku.

"My sword protected me. When I felt the power, I instinctively reacted, and grabbed the closest person, trying to protect them. Kazuhiko was the closest to me, so I was able to protect him."

"But what is _wrong_ with them," Kazuhiko asked, alarmed. The ones on the ground were moaning and shrieking, twisting their bodies around.

An evil laughter surrounded them. Standing on the roof of the castle was Kirraku. Sesshomaru started towards him.

"I wouldn't do that," Kirraku said, laughing, "They will not last long like this. Each of them are reliving one of their worst nightmares, and before long, their fear will consume them and they will die. Now I would love to stay and watch you suffer, but I have some little girls that require my attention."

With another wicked laugh, Kirraku disappeared. Sesshomaru growled, wanting to follow him, but Kagome was screaming and clawing at herself and him.

"Inukira!" Sesshomaru roared, Inukira jumped, she had been trying to help Ayame with Inuyasha, "How do we wake them up?!"

Inukira was crying, trying to hold her thrashing brother still, "I don't know! I don't know anything about this kind of spell!"

They all looked helplessly at their thrashing friends and family.

Inuyasha…

Inuyasha tried hard to control the demon within.

_Where is my Tetsaiga?_ He thought desperately as he felt the demon's blood rush through him.

Ayame and Aimi were running towards him, worry on their faces.

_No, stay away! _Inuyasha tried to yell, but only a loud growl came out of his mouth.

He leaped forward, his claws slashing through his mate and daughter, killing them instantly. Satoshi appeared, bending over the bodies of his mother and sister. He looked up at Inuyasha.

"Father, what have you done…" Satoshi cried.

_No…_

Kagome…

Sesshomaru, Kazuhiko, Akira, and Emiko lay on the ground, arrows through there hearts.

_What?_ Kagome thought in despair, _No this can't be happening._

Before her, Kikyo appeared, laughing.

"You killed them!" Kagome screamed at the priestess.

"No, Kagome, you killed them." Kikyo replied, "look at your hands."

Kagome looked down and saw a bow in her hands, pointing towards the dead bodies of her family.

_What? No…_

Miroku…

Miroku stared down at his hand in horror. His wind tunnel had come back. He looked up and saw Naraku's laughing face.

"It can't be…" Miroku whispered.

He heard screaming. Sango and his daughters were being pulled into the whole in his right hand. He desperately tried to cover his hand with the prayer beads. But the beads weren't there. Still screaming, Sango and his daughters were sucked into the black hole. The hole then widened, and started pulling Miroku's arm in.

"NOOOOOO!" Miroku yelled, as Naraku's laughter continued…

Sango…

"Sister…"

"Kohaku! What have you done!" Sango screamed.

At Kohaku's feet, Sango's family lay dead and slaughtered. Kohaku's eyes turned blank. Behind him, a laughing man appeared.

"Naraku!" Sango cried out.

The demon laughed, "You will never get Kohaku back, he will always be in my control…"

Sango dropped to the ground, covering her face with her hands.

_No no no no no no no no no no…_

Satoshi…

Satoshi leaned over Aimi's mutilated body , crying. Before him, a spirit formed in the shape of his baby sister.

"Aimi…" he said weakly.

Aimi's eyes were said, "Why Satoshi? Why did you do this to me."

Satoshi blinked confused, "I didn't do this! I would never hurt you!"

"You killed me. I thought you loved me, Satoshi. You were my best friend and brother. You promised we could play. Why did you have to kill me?"

"But…I didn't kill you! I wouldn't!"

Aimi started to disappear, her last words floated through the air, "Look at your hands…"

Satoshi did so, and saw his hands covered in his sister's blood. He again looked at Aimi's body. Her body was clawed to pieces. His went from the claw marks to his own hands, coated in Aimi's blood.

"Aimi," he cried out, "Aimi, AIMI!"

Back with the group…

"What are we going to do," Inukira sobbed, "They are going to kill themselves!"

All of them had cut and scratched themselves bloody, in spite of those trying to keep them still.

Sesshomaru was clueless, he didn't know what to do. So he started whispering in Kagome's ear.

"Fight it, my love, it's not real, come back to me…" He continued to whisper to her.

Kagome's body slowed down a little bit. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Talk to them, give them encouragement," He shouted to everyone, "Help them break the spell."

They nodded, determined.

Kagome…

Kagome was on the ground sobbing when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing Sesshomaru.

"But…" Kagome said, confused, "I thought I…"

Sesshomaru's mouth didn't move, but she felt whispers in her mind.

_It's not real, fight it my love. It is just an illusion, you're stronger than this fight it._

Kagome stood, and with all her might, pushed the illusion out of her mind.

Back to the group…

Kagome's eyes opened, Sesshomaru hugged her, happy that she was okay. Kagome looked around the clearing. No one else was having much luck bringing back the others.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "We need to help them."

Sesshomaru nodded, "We will help Inuyasha first, he will be able to help with the rest."

Kagome and Sesshomaru knelt beside Inuyasha, whispering with Ayame and Inukira, trying to make him snap out of it.

Inuyasha…

Inuyasha howled as Satoshi continued to look at him with accusing eyes. Suddenly, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Kagome, and Inukira stood in front of them. He backed away, not wanting to hurt anyone else. Their mouths didn't move, but he heard their whispers.

_It's not real, my mate…_

_Inuyasha, it is just an illusion, come back…_

_Brother, you are stronger than this, stop being so weak!_

_I want to get to know you brother, come back…_

The whispers kept going and going, as Inuyasha fought to break the illusion…

Back to the group…

Inuyasha's eyes opened and he stared up at his family gathered around him. Looks of relief crossed their face. Looking around, Inuyasha saw Miroku, Sango and Satoshi still thrashing around.

"We need your help." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and walked to Miroku first…

Miroku…

Miroku yelled as he body was sucked farther and farther into his wind tunnel. He felt a hand grab his arm, standing there was Inuyasha, behind him stood Kagome, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Koga.

"No!" he shouted, "Stay away, or you'll be sucked in too!"

They didn't move. And then he hear whispers in his mind.

_Fight it, monk! It's an illusion…_

_An illusion…_

_Fight…_

_It's not real…_

_Come on Miroku, you're stronger than this…_

Miroku heard the insistent whispers, and understood. He started chanting, trying to break the illusion…

Back with the group…

Miroku's eyes opened. He sat up. The only ones left on the ground was Sango and Satoshi. It was simple for Miroku to wake up Sango. He started rubbing her butt. Sango's hand came up and connected with his face.

"Pervert…" she murmured before opening her eyes.

"Please, help," Kazuhiko cried out, "I can't snap Satoshi out of it!"

Everyone rushed over and started whispering to him. Satoshi continued to thrash about. Kagome looked worriedly over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was frowning. Their encouragement wasn't working.

"Aimi, I'm sorry, Aimi…" Satoshi kept moaning.

"What do we do," Ayame cried to her mate.

"I don't know…"

"Let's try talking about Aimi. She seems to be what his nightmare is about," Kagome suggested.

Everyone nodded, and began whispering to him again.

Satoshi…

Satoshi was still leaning over Aimi's body, crying.

_I know what I must do, _Satoshi thought, _I will join her in the afterlife…_

Before he could do anything else, he heard whispers. He ignored them, still moaning Aimi's name. The whispers stopped for a moment, but started again with more insistence.

_Aimi needs you…_

Satoshi blinked, "Aimi is dead, I have failed."

_Aimi need her big brother…_

_Aimi is waiting for you…_

_Fight for Aimi…_

_This is just an illusion…_

_Aimi…fight…illusion…Aimi…Aimi…_

"Aimi!"

Back to the group…

"AIMI!" with a loud yell, Satoshi jumped up.

Everyone hugged each other, happy that the nightmare was over. Everyone was covered with cuts and bruises, either from themselves, or those they had been trying to restrain.

"So, you broke my spell," came a voice, "How unusual, I didn't think you could…"

The group looked up towards the roof. A ball of swirling black and white light came to a stop on the roof, forming into a man.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, _I know what that is, it is the same demon light I turn into. How does he do it? There is only one other person who could ever do that…_

"How is it you can turn into the demon light?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kirraku laughed and stared down at Sesshomaru, "Why from our mother, _dear_ brother!"

A/N: well, here is chapter 4, hope you enjoyed! I will have an update as soon as possible. I want to give some credit to my husband, who has given me some great ideas for this story, anyways, please read and review.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome: stares in shock at Darkskyedawn

Darkskyedawn: what?

Sesshomaru: you're not a very good person are you?

Inuyasha: no shit

Kagome: wow, you are cruel!

Darkskyedawn: hey! It's just a story!

Inuyasha: snorts. To you, but we have to live this story of yours, remember?

Darkskyedawn: ahhh, you'll survive, well maybe…

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome: WHAT!!

Darkskyedawn: uhh…did I say that out loud?


	6. Chapter 5 Sesshomaru's Mom and the Aura

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime or manga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime or manga

A/N: well, here we go, the next chapter to my sequel. Hope you enjoy please read and review, thank you thank you thank you if you do. Oh I would like to give special thanks to SilverRavenClaw, who has given me my very first review on this story, the only one so far, and also wanted to mention that my husband has helped me with some of the details from this story, so thought I would mention him since he did help out a lot.

**Chapter 5 – Sesshomaru's Mom and the Aura Strike**

Sesshomaru glared up at Kirraku, "Explain yourself."

Sesshomaru was worried about his daughter. Emiko's screaming and crying had stopped, and he hoped she was okay.

Kirraku laughed, "Isn't it obvious? We share the same mother, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled. He remembered what Inukira had told him about Kirraku's parentage. He glanced at Inukira. She was looking at him with shock and surprise.

_This cannot be…_Sesshomaru thought.

"That is impossible, my mother has been dead for many years." Sesshomaru said, hoping that Inukira had been mistaken at what had taken place.

Kirraku smiled smugly, "Oh I know this. My father and a reincarnated Priestess brought our mother back to life. Of course, she wasn't such a great demon when she was brought back. She was a slave, nothing more than a puppet."

Kirraku grinned as Sesshomaru's rage grew. Noticing everyone staring at him, he began his boastful ranting once more.

"It was quite simple really. My father wanted a son, someone loyal to help him rule over the lands. He wanted for that Priestess to have his child, but she was merely a clay body. So, to hurt you, Sesshomaru, he resurrected our mother. Between the Shikon jewel, and the priestess's power, he was not only able to bring her back to life, he was able to enslave her, making it impossible to fight back. Her soul was still her own, but she had to do the bidding of my father."

"If this is true," Sesshomaru said, "Then you are no older than 24, no match for someone such as me."

"Oh, not true, my father made the worthless dog demon combine her powers with that of his and the Priestesses. My father created a cocoon of sorts, where I was able to age a hundred years in a few short weeks. And then you killed my father, and I swore I would avenge him and make every single one of suffer."

"Then why didn't you come after us when he was killed." Inuyasha asked.

"I wasn't strong enough, so I created another cocoon for myself, to absorb souls and make me stronger. I have been plotting this revenge for a long time."

"What happened to Sesshomaru's mother?" Kagome demanded.

Kirraku smiled a small, evil smile, "Ah, that is the best part. Her usefulness had ended. She had bore my father a son, and drained her powers to make me grow stronger. She was used as a test for me, to show my father I could do what was necessary to help him rule."

Sesshomaru growled, "What did you do to her?"

"I killed her." Kirraku said simply.

"How could you!" Kagome said, horrified, "She was your mother!"

"She was simply a tool, to create my existence. She meant nothing more than that to me or my father. I had to prove my loyalty to my father, and I did so quite readily."

Sesshomaru lost control. He pulled out So'unga and lunged towards Kirraku. Kirraku easily dodged and landed on the ground, far from them. Smirking he drew his own weapon from a sheath at his back. He held what looked like a staff with two curved blades at either end, facing opposite directions. The staff-sword lengthened in his hands, becoming almost twice as long as he was tall. One of the blades edge was pure white, the other's was pitch black.

"Not even you can defeat me, Sesshomaru," Kirraku stated.

First to attack was Inuyasha, swinging his Tetsaiga at Kirraku. Before Inuyasha could get close enough, Kirraku swung and a ball of pure white energy came from the white edged side of the staff. It hit Inuyasha in the chest, knocking him back. Ayame yelled, and shot razor sharp leaves at Kirraku. Kirraku swung again, from the other end, and a black ball of energy shot out, destroying the leaves and barely missing Ayame. Inuyasha turned in the air, and managed to land back on his feet. Kirraku let out another couple of energy blasts, knocking Satoshi and Kazuhiko off their feet. They landed with loud thuds, not moving.

_What is that thing,! _Kagome thought, _I have never seen a weapon like that before._

Kirraku smirked at their confused expression, "Admiring my weapon, aren't you. This is my Kuroshiro. The dead priestess generously gave me spiritual power. The white is light magic, the black, dark magic. This weapon allows me to use both."

_This guy is really full of himself, _Kagome thought, as Kirraku smirked.

All at once, they began to attack. They couldn't get close enough for a physical attack, as he kept shooting white and black balls of energy at them. Sango threw her giant boomerang at him. Kirraku flung a ball of black energy at the boomerang. It surrounded the weapon in glowing black light. The boomerang slowed, and then was hurled back at Sango, making her drop to the ground as it hit her. Koga tried to run up and attack him. A ball of white energy sent him sailing backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. He didn't move.

Kagura yelled in anger, "Dance of Blades!"

Kirraku easily blocked the attack with his Kuroshiro.

Kagura didn't give up, "Dance of the Dr…"

She was cut off as a ball of energy hit her in the stomach, sending her flying also. There wasn't much Miroku or Ayame could do. They couldn't get close enough to use any of their attacks. Kagome tried shooting one of her sacred arrows. The arrow flew directly at Kirraku. He saw it coming, but made no move stop the arrow. It turned to ashes before ever reaching him. Kagome looked at him stunned.

"I already told you," Kirraku said, "I have spiritual power, your sacred arrows will do nothing."

The battle continued on, Kirraku shooting balls of energy with his Kuroshiro at lightening speed. Pretty soon, no one even attempted to attack, they were busy dodging the flying energy blasts. Miroku wasn't fast enough and was hit with a black energy blast, blown of his feet. Ayame took a blast to her chest, and flew straight into Kagome, knocking them both out.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to send the Wind Scar at Kirraku, but Kirraku blocked it with ease.

The only ones still on their feet were Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inukira. Sesshomaru had blocked the energy blasts with his So'unga. Inuyasha moved quickly, dodging the blasts. Inukira's natural barrier had protected her. All three were tired and out of breathe. Inukira's barrier was draining her power. She fell to her knees panting. A black energy blast headed straight for her, and Inukira didn't know if she had enough energy to support the barrier. Before it hit, Sesshomaru landed in front of her, deflecting the blast with his So'unga, while Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"You can't die before I get a chance to get to know my sister," Inuyasha said.

Inukira gave him a sour look, "Well, so sorry if my death would be an inconvenience."

Inuyasha lip twitched into a smile.

_Damn, _he thought, _she does act like me sometimes._

Inukira managed to gain her feet again and sent her whip at Kirraku. He easily blocked it with his Kuroshiro.

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered as him and Sesshomaru stood on either side of Inukira, "How the hell are we supposed to kill him. He blocks all of our attacks."

Inukira growled. Both brothers looked at her. She had a reddish glow surrounding her body. She started walking towards Kirraku. Sesshomaru tried to grab her but was repelled by her barrier. Inuyasha tried, and he seemed immune to her swords barrier.

_It's because her sword is made from parts of Tetsaiga, _Inuyasha thought, grabbing a hold of his sister.

"What are you doing, idiot!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to keep her from moving forward, "He'll kill you!"

Inukira looked at him, and Inuyasha was shocked at the look of rage in her eyes, "Get…out…of…my…way…" She growled.

Inuyasha shook his head and kept his hold on her. With a snarl, she unleashed some of her powers, knocking Inuyasha back. She began to stalk towards Kirraku.

"Well, little doggy, are you ready to die?" Kirraku smirked.

The smile left his face as he saw a flash of white energy land in the middle of the grounds. His eyes widened…

Back in the dungeon…

Emiko had finally stopped screaming. The pain still wracked through her body but she fought against it. She was getting dizzy from the force of the pain. She stumbled towards Aimi. She shook the older girl, trying to get her to wake up.

"Come on Aimi, wake up, please," Emiko sobbed as the pain continued to coarse through her body.

On the other side of the dungeon, Izumi lay crying next to Naomi's still unconscious body. Emiko's hair and eyes were still changing colors. Emiko felt despair, and anger.

"Mother! Father!" Emiko screamed, "Please, I don't want to be here anymore! Please, somebody, get us out of here."

Emiko's body started to glow a soft white. Soon, her body had transformed into the Demon light, just like Sesshomaru's. Emiko didn't know how she did it, but she seemed to naturally know what to do. Emiko surrounded Aimi's body, turning her body into energy and light. She floated over and did the same with Izumi and Naomi. She soared out of the dungeon, straight through the walls. She flew them out to the grounds, where most of their family and friends were unconscious, lying on the ground. Feeling her energy slip away, Emiko landed. They changed back to their own forms. Emiko collapsed in exhaustion.

Kirraku stared in surprise as the girls that were in his dungeon appeared.

_How did they get out! _He thought angrily.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me, you bastard," a voice hissed at him, from close by.

He whirled around and came face to face with a very angry female dog demon. The glow surrounding her was now purple. She had her sword out. The whole time they had been fighting, Kirraku had not seen her draw her sword. Inukira's face was cold an emotionless. Inuyasha, seeing her, shivered slightly. He had seen that look before. It was the look Sesshomaru had always had before Kagome had come into his life.

Before Kirraku had a chance to compose himself, Inukira raised her sword.

_What is she doing, I thought her sword couldn't be used as a weapon, _Sesshomaru thought. Him and Inuyasha were now kneeling over the young children, watching their little sister.

Inukira brought her sword down in a slash, "**AURA STRIKE!**"

A whip shot out from the blade. It looked like the poison whip, only it was dark purple. The whip cut into Kirraku. He brought up Kuroshiro to block, but the whip kept coming over and over, cutting him to pieces. Desperate, he sent an energy blast straight at the children. This distracted Inukira as she watched in horror. Kirraku used this distraction to escape.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in front of the girls, ready to stop the blast. Before the blast reached them, a blur came between them and the blast. Satoshi stopped in front of them and caught the white blast in his hands. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at him in shock. Satoshi flung the white blast away from them. Breathing heavily he turned towards his father and uncle. Their gazes were going from Satoshi to Inukira and back again.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You guys are kind of scary, ya know," Inuyasha said.

From behind them came Aimi's soft voice, "Brother…"

A/N: well, finished with the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru: I thought I was supposed to be the most powerful…

Darkskyedawn: giggle, feeling a little jealous?

Inuyasha: well, we are always the strongest, and the heroes.

Darkskyedawn: exactly, that's why we need someone new to be

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: growl

Darkskyedawn: backs away. Don't worry, you guys are still strong, and you are the most important characters

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: relax. Good

Darkskyedawn: snicker, males and their damn egos

Sesshomaru: what was that

Darkskyedawn: uh…nothing


	7. Chapter 6 Home and Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime.

A/N: aha! Chapter 6. hope you enjoy, and please read and review, I still only have one review. Pout.

**Chapter 6 – Home and Family**

"Aimi!" Satoshi ran to his little sister, picking her up into his arms.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inukira looked at the children in horror and anger. They were really injured. Izumi seemed to be okay, except for a long cut down one cheek. Aimi was bruised and bloody, but awake. Naomi and Emiko didn't move. Kagome was the first to awaken, and she immediately held Emiko tightly in her arms. The girl still didn't move.

"What is wrong with her!" Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru told her of the Demon light she had done, "It must be very tiring for someone so young. I don't yet know what was done to them though…"

Between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Inukira, then managed to wake the rest of the group. Kazuhiko was hugging his sister close to him, whispering words in here ear, trying to get her to wake up. Kagura and Koga were doing the same with Naomi. Neither of the girls stirred. Inuyasha, Ayame, and Satoshi were crowded around Aimi, who was crying in her brother's arms. Sango held Izumi close to her, and Miroku put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Aimi, what happened." Kagome asked.

Aimi related everything up the point of her being knocked unconscious. The parents listened to her, their anger slowly growing. How dare this bastard hurt their children.

"I don't remember anything after that. I don't know what happened to Emiko, or how Izumi got that cut," Aimi's tears started to flow again, Satoshi held her tightly, speaking soothing words to her.

Naomi finally stirred. When she opened her eyes, she saw her mother and father. She blinked, thinking that it must be a dream. She rubbed her eyes. When she looked up, they were still there.

"Mother! Father!" Naomi cried, hugging her parents.

"What is wrong with Emiko?" Naomi asked, "Why won't she wake up?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know…" she answered, "Sesshomaru, why is her hair still changing colors if she is unconscious."

"I do not think you want to know, my mate," he answered.

"Tell me!"

"Even though she is unconscious, she is still in pain." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

Kagome stared down at her daughter. She was still in pain? Kazuhiko's eyes were glazed with hurt and anger as he rocked his little sister, trying to comfort her. He put his hand over her heart and winced.

"What is it, son?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's poisoned. It is coursing through her blood," he said and then blinked.

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked amazed.

Kazuhiko shook his head, puzzled, "I don't know, when I put my hand over her, it was like I could feel the poison, it even hurt a little bit."

Sesshomaru said, "You are developing new powers, the same goes for Satoshi and Inukira. No one knows the extent of all their powers, especially ones so young. When a mixture of demons and humans combine to make a child, the results are unpredictable, and they may develop things that neither the father nor mother have. Although I suspect that Kazuhiko's originates from his mother's priestess powers."

Kagome looked at her son, "C-can you heal her? Some priests and priestesses can, do you think you could? I would try but my powers can't heal, I have tried before."

Kazuhiko frowned, "I can try."

He placed his hand over her heart again, feeling the poison coursing through her. He tried to heal the poison running through her system. He felt warmth coming from his fingers, into her body, but it was weak, and soon disappeared.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I can almost do it, but I guess it's not powerful enough."

Inukira walked up, "Can I try to help? I, too, have priestess powers, and maybe with me and Kazuhiko combined, we can manage."

Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded. Inukira dropped to her knees, facing Kazuhiko and Emiko. She placed her hand over Kazuhiko's. Together, they struggled to cure the poison. There wasn't much poison, but it was deadly. Slowly, the poison disappeared from the young girls body. The girl stirred and opened her eyes, gazing up at Kazuhiko and Inukira.

"Kazuhiko? Aunt Inukira?" Inukira smiled at being called aunt.

Sesshomaru and Kagome hugged their daughter. When asked what happened, Emiko explained to them of how Kirraku had threatened Izumi, and injected pain into her body. Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"I will kill that bastard for what he has done…" Sesshomaru promised.

"No…brother…_we_ will kill Kirraku, all of us." Sesshomaru looked up. Inuyasha was standing in front of him. Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Koga and Satoshi stood behind him, nodding in agreement.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. They had every right as him to hunt down the evil demon who had dared hurt their children.

"Let's go home," Kagome said, wearily, "He has fled, and this will give us a chance to rest and plan our next move."

Everyone agreed and headed back to Sesshomaru's castle. They went at a slower pace, as they had the injured children with them. Sango held Izumi in front of her on Kilala. Naomi was riding with her parents on Kagura's feather. Inukira ran alongside Inuyasha, who was carrying Ayame, with Emiko on her back. Sesshomaru and Kagome had protested this at first.

"Please…" Inukira said, "I…I just want to hold her for awhile, I have never had family before, and she called me aunt…"

In the end, Sesshomaru and Kagome agreed. Running by his father and mother was Satoshi. Sesshomaru had offered to carry Aimi on the demon cloud. Satoshi flat refused, telling them he was going to carry her. It did seem to work best, as Aimi clung to her brother, not wanting to let go.

Kagome watched the sister and brother with a small smile.

"What are you thinking about, my love?"

"Those two are really close, don't you think?" She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"They look so much like each other, and love each other dearly. And Satoshi would do anything to protect Aimi…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"I am just remembering my brother. I would do the same for Sota…" Kagome wiped away the tears that came to her eyes.

"It will be okay, Kagome," Her mate reassured her.

Kagome smiled up at him and began making a plan. Sesshomaru wouldn't like it, but he always tried to make her happy. Emiko was happy riding on Inukira. She liked the Inu Demon. She was nice, and reminded her of her Uncle Inuyasha. And she smelled nice. Since the castle, her hair and eyes had turned a dull gray, not changing. Now, Kagome watched in amusement as her daughters hair turned to silver-ish purple, her eyes going to amber gold.

Inuyasha snickered, he too had seen. Inukira looked at him, "What?"

Inuyasha nodded towards Emiko, as well as he could while running. Inukira glanced over her shoulder at the girl she was carrying. She smiled when she saw her hair and eyes. It warmed her heart…

Inuyasha, "She looks like she could be your daughter."

Inukira smiled, "Oh I'm happy just being the aunt, I don't think I'm ready to have children of my own yet."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "Why not, kids are great."

Inukira thought for a moment, "Oh, I know they are. I love children. They are wonderful and so innocent, but, I couldn't bear if something were to happen to them. What we just went through showed me how even a child can be in a dangerous situation."

Inuyasha nodded understanding, "I know what you mean, it ripped my heart apart when that bastard had my daughter. But, having children of your own is unlike anything else in the world. It makes it worth living through anything that happens."

They stopped a couple times on the way back to the castle. Inukira was curious about everything, so the family related stories about their past. Inukira was laughing, she couldn't believe some of the stuff they told her.

"Y-you mean, most of you used to be _enemies?_" she chocked out, laughing, "Let's see if I have gotten this straight. Sesshomaru, you have tried to kill Inuyasha on many occasions, even tried to kill Kagome, your mate! Miroku has tried to kill Inuyasha, as has Sango. Koga, you have too, and so has Kagura. And Koga and Kagura used to be mortal enemies? And Ayame was promised to mate with Koga, and Koga used to love Kagome, and so did Inuyasha, and…" she doubled over laughing, "Oh I am never going to keep all of this straight."

The rest of the group laughed with her. Then Kagome started explaining about were she came from. Inukira was fascinated.

"Wow, I would love to see this place," Inukira exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grimaced. Kagome perked up and sit a sly look at her mate.

"No," Sesshomaru said firmly, "Absolutely not!"

Kagome gazed at him with large, sad eyes.

"I said no, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, putting authority in his voice.

Kagome's lip puckered out a little bit.

"NO!" he almost yelled.

Kagome's lip trembled and her eyes grew large.

_Oh no, not the tears, _Sesshomaru thought desperately.

Big tears began falling down Kagome's cheek.

Sesshomaru sighed, "All right, we can go visit your family, after we return."

Kagome let out a happy yell, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smirked at him as Sesshomaru glared over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sat back down and said happily, "And Inuyasha, Ayame, and their kids can go too! Mom hasn't seen them in years!"

Inuyasha happy face fell, and Sesshomaru took this time to smirk back at his brother.

Inukira sat watching, "So…you are going back to your time?"

Kagome laughed, "No, _we _are. All of us, I can show you the future." She turned to Sango, Miroku, Kagura, and Koga, "Would you like to join us.

Kagura and Koga both shook their heads. They weren't comfortable around that many people. Sango and Miroku looked thoughtful.

"Maybe some other time," Sango said, "I would really like to spend some alone time with my family."

Kagome nodded, understanding. She clapped her hands together, "Ok it's settled, we'll head there after we gather some supplies from home."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha groaned. Inukira laughed, "You guys are so whipped." The brothers sent identical glares her way, which only made her laugh harder.

It didn't take them long to reach the castle and get there stuff ready. Koga and Kagura and their kids took off towards their home, as did Miroku, Sango, and their girls. Rin and Kohaku also returned home. The rest of them headed to the well.

"Ok, we'll have to be careful how we do this," Kagome stated, "Inuyasha, Me, and the kids can all get through on our own. I can hold onto Sesshomaru to get him through, and Inuyasha has Ayame. Who will help Inukira."

Emiko immediately perked up and grabbed Inukira's hand. Inukira smiled down at the child. Her hair had turned to a bright pink, her eyes a soulful brown.

"Alright," Kagome said, explaining, "Since there are so many of us, we go in turn, in groups of two. The next group waits 3 minutes, giving the others time to climb out, okay?"

Inukira nodded. Since it was her time, Kagome and Sesshomaru went first. Inuyasha said he was going last with Ayame. Inukira knew why he was doing this, so none of the kids would be left unprotected. Next went Satoshi and Aimi. Then Kazuhiko and Akira. Finally, Inukira and Emiko jumped in. Inukira was surprised as a blue light surrounded them, and they landed softly at the bottom. Emiko tried to scramble up to the top, but was still weak from the poison. Inukira took a hold of her and jumped. Pretty soon, Inuyasha and Ayame came. The large group walked into the house. Because of the visits from her daughter, Kagome's mom had paid for a larger house to be made, to accommodate all of them. (A/N: Kagome's mom has a small fortune now, read first story to know more)

Kagome's mom greeted them all enthusiastically, she hadn't seen them in so long. The children ran and gave her a hug.

When she saw Aimi's face, still bruised and swollen, she was shocked, "Oh my goodness, what happened Aimi?"

Leaving out most of the details, Kagome related the story to her mother.

Kagome's mother looked confused, "Who is Inukira?"

Inukira stepped forward, hesitantly. She explained a short version of who she was. Mrs. Higarashi (Sp?) walked over to Inukira. Inukira flinched slightly, wary of Mrs. Higarashi.

Mrs. Higarashi smiled at the girl-demon, "I love your tail, can I touch it?"

"Mom!" Kagome said, exasperated.

Inukira giggled, "Sure."

Mrs. Higarashi started stroking Inukira's silverish purple tail, "Wow, it's really soft, and fluffy!"

Inukira laughed, she liked this women. She made her feel wanted.

"Well, Kagome, Ayame, Akira would you help me prepare dinner for this large family of ours?" Mrs. Higarashi said, "Sota is coming tonight. He doesn't like coming too often though, losing Grandpa was hard on him."

Kagome nodded, sadness in her eyes. Grandpa had passed away many years ago, his age finally getting to him. They followed her mother into the kitchen.

Inukira made to follow them, but Mrs. Higarashi stopped her, "Don't worry about it, dear, you just stay and visit."

Inukira smiled at her. She turned back to the others in the living room, "Who is Sota?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "He is Kagome's younger brother. He used to be kind of a brat, but he's gotten better as he's grown up."

"Why doesn't Kagome age?"

Sesshomaru answered, "Because she is my mate, she will live as long as I do."

Inukira looked thoughtful and nodded. Pretty soon, they were all sitting at a large dining room table, laughing and talking. Sota had not shown up yet.

"So, Inukira," Mrs. Higarashi said, smiling, "Do you have someone special?"

Inukira blushed a deep shade red, "Uh no, I don't."

She explained about her sword's natural barrier.

"But what about humans?" Mrs. Higarashi asked.

Inukira's blush deepened, "I guess I just haven't found anyone yet…"

At this time, a man walked into the room, "Hey! You guys are here, good, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Sota had grown a lot in the past 24 years, since his sister first started going back and forth through the well. Inukira stared at him. He was tall and handsome, with black hair, and dark, chocolate brown eyes. Sota's eyes landed on the Inu demon.

"Hey," he said smiling, "haven't seen you before, and you are?"

Inukira blushed slightly and told him her name and where she came from. Sota had taken the empty seat next to Inukira. He listened to her story intently, as the others continued there conversation, having heard it all before.

"Wow," Sota said, after she was finished, "you have got a lot of courage, to live through that and still seem so sweet."

Inukira blushed while Inuyasha snorted, "Sweet? You just haven't got on her bad side yet, I've seen what she can do when she's mad. She scares the hell out of even me."

The rest of them nodded as Inukira grinned and Inuyasha, silently thanking him for sparing her more embarrassment. They all ate and talked for hours. Mrs. Higarashi insisted they stay a couple days, give Kagome a chance to go buy some things they needed.

Sesshomaru started to protest, but Mrs. Higarashi interrupted him, "And besides, this will give all of you, especially the children, time to recuperate, before you go after this demon."

None of them had told Mrs. Higarashi that they were going after the demon, but she knew them too well. It was finally agreed that they would stay for a couple of days at least. Sota told them he would stay also, to visit. The whole time they had been there, Aimi stayed close to her brothers side. Satoshi didn't mind in the least, he didn't want to lose his sister again.

Later, every one bedded down for the night. Even though the house was bigger, there was still only so many rooms. Inuyasha and Ayame shared a room. So did Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sota, of course, had his own room. At first Kagome had been worried about Inukira not having a room. The children were used to sleeping in the living room on rolled up mattresses and couches.

Sota offered his room, but Inukira declined, "No, that's okay, I feel better being with the children anyways. I've been alone my whole life, it's nice being close to others. And it would make me feel better to watch over them."

Kagome nodded. It actually made her feel better, too. Knowing the Inu demon would make sure nothing happened to the children. Later that night, Inukira was sleeping lightly when she heard crying. Her eyes immediately opened. Emiko was curled into a ball, softly weeping as she dreamed. Being careful not to wake anyone else, Inukira made her way to the child's side. She next to her, against the wall, and put the child in her lap, stroking her hair, trying to soothe her. Emiko relaxed, slipping deeper into sleep. Inukira didn't lay her down, just held the small child.

Inukira let out a small sigh, _I wish I could have a child of my own…_

"Did she have a nightmare?" a voice whispered.

Inukira looked up. Sota was standing a few feet away from them, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.

Inukira nodded, trying not to stare at his exposed chest, _For a human, he sure is built…_

Sota sat down next to Inukira, stoking Emiko's hair softly.

"No child should have to go through that," Sota whispered, sighing.

Inukira agreed, "Yes, I know, Aimi woke up a little while ago, nearly screaming."

"Is she okay now?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, Satoshi is holding her now. They are really close."

Sota nodded, "Yeah, me and my sister used to be like that. I have missed her a lot while she has been in the feudal era."

"Why don't you ever go?" Inukira asked curiously.

Sota laughed softly, "Not sure, I was never invited. Although I can think of a couple reasons I would want to go now." He smiled down at her.

Inukira blushed, "After…after we defeat Kirraku, would you want to…to come stay with me?"

Sota grinned and put his arm around her shoulders, nodding. Inukira snuggled into his warmth, Emiko still sound asleep in her lap. Before long, they fell asleep.

The next morning, the first ones up were Mrs. Higarashi, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. They stared down at the sleeping couple, smiles on their faces. Sota was holding Inukira intimately close, while Emiko slept in Inukira's lap. Kagome let out a giggle, waking Inukira and Sota.

Inukira blinked up at them, then blushed, "Uh…Emiko had a nightmare…and…um…Sota…was up…we were talking…and…"

Her words were cut off as Sota leaned down and kissed her on the mouth softly. It was a quick, yet sweet kiss. Smiling he got up and stretched.

"Morning," he said to the shocked group of witnesses. He headed off to the kitchen.

Everyone stared at Inukira, who was blushing deeply. Inuyasha bust out laughing, and Kagome started giggling again. Glaring daggers at them, Inukira picked up a pillow and hurtled it at them. This woke up Emiko, who immediately started chattering about breakfast, which, in turn, woke up the rest of them.

They all spent the next couple days resting, and gathering things they wanted from this era. Sota and Inukira spent a lot of time together. Inukira was slightly depressed when it came for them to leave.

"You'll come and get me when you destroy Kirraku, right?" Sota asked.

Inukira smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I promise."

At this time, Kagome interrupted, "Are you two going to live here? Or in the feudal era."

It was Sota who answered, "We'll live in the feudal era, I don't think it would be very easy to hide Inukira's tail here." He stroked the said item, making Inukira almost purr.

Kagome laughed, "Well, then, you two are welcome to stay at the castle. It sure is big enough for more than just two families."

Sota and Inukira agreed. Sota and Inukira kissed before Inukira and Emiko followed the others through the well. They were greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"We know where to find Kirraku…"

A/N: well, that is it for chapter 6. there will probably only be one more chapter after this. But please read and review and tell me what you think. I brought Sota into this, because he usually doesn't get a very good part, and I thought it would be interesting.

Kagome: giggle. My brother and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sister, kind of weird

Darkskyedawn: I think they'd make a cute couple…

Kagome: you are a romantic…

Darkskyedawn: humph, you should be grateful, after all, you get Sesshomaru, and you know how everyone loves Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: what's so special about him?

Darkskyedawn: well, his tail for one

Inuyasha: well, I'm the one with the cute dog ears

Darkskyedawn: so true. Rubs Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha: glower

Sesshomaru: you will just never be as good as me, little brother

Inuyasha: oh shut the fuck up

Sesshomaru: smirk


	8. Chapter 7 The End Part 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime.

A/N: well, this chapter ended up so long that I decided to cut it down to two chapters instead of just one so here it is.

**Chapter 7 - The End Part 1**

"Well," Inuyasha said, impatiently, "Spill it, already."

"Patience, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "We heard rumors about a strange miasma coming from the east. We followed the rumor, and came to a small village. One of the men said he was hunting in the woods and stumbled across a rundown castle. He saw a man going to the castle and the description matches Kirraku. He even mentioned his Kuroshiro."

"That has to be him!" Inuyasha said, "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said, "But first we need to take the children to the castle, where they'll be safer."

Everyone nodded their agreement, and they headed for home. Kagome sent word to Kagura through the feather she still carried. (A/N: this is from the first part.) Koga and Kagura arrived at the castle shortly after the group. It was decided Kazuhiko and Satoshi would be joining the adults, the rest were to stay there.

"Me and Miroku are going to stay here, also," Sango said, "I do not want to leave Izumi right now. And we can help Rin and Kohaku keep the children safe..."

Aimi clung to her older brother, "Please don't go, Satoshi, I want you to stay here with me."

Satoshi leaned down and hugged Aimi tightly, "Do not worry, baby girl, I will be back soon, and we will spend a lot of time together."

Aimi's green eyes stared tearfully into Satoshi's, "Really? You won't leave right away?"

Satoshi smiled, "No, I will not leave again for awhile."

Sesshomaru came into the room, holding a staff that had the head of a man and a women at the top. He handed the staff to Rin.

"Use this well, should there be need," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord," Rin said, a few tears ran down her cheek, "I do miss Master Jaken. We could really use him right now."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. Jaken had been very loyal to him, and had come to care for Rin greatly. He had died from poisoning. Lord Sesshomaru had not been able to bring him back to life.

They all set out as soon as possible. It didn't take them long before they reached the castle. They approached the gates cautiously, remembering the last time. Inukira decided to go first, as she could protect herself with her barrier. She cautiously walked through the gates, her hand on the hilt of her sword. When she got about halfway across the grounds, she stopped.

She turned to the others, frowning, "It seems safe..."

The others followed her in. Everyone was looking around, warily.

"Stay close to me," Inukira said, still frowning, "Something is off."

The others immediately moved closer to the dog demon. Inukira sensed it a split second before the spell hit. She quickly raised the purple barrier around herself and everyone she could. Sesshomaru, Ayame, Kazuhiko and Kagura were too far away, and got engulfed in the explosion of red smoke.

"Oh no!" Kagome screamed.

"Ayame," Inuyasha was trying, without success, to leave the barrier.

Koga didn't say anything, just growled low in his throat.

As soon as the red smoke cleared, Inukira let down the barrier. Everyone stood in shock at what they saw.

"Holy shit," Satoshi said, dumbfounded.

Sesshomaru and Ayame were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing deeply. Not too far away, Kagura and Kazuhiko were doing the same thing. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga moved forward angrily.

"Stop!" Inukira shouted, "It's the spell! They are doing it against their will."

"Well, how the hell do we stop them?" Inuyasha said angrily, staring at them.

Sesshomaru was ripping at Ayame's clothing, and Kazuhiko had dragged Kagura to the ground.

"It's a lust spell, but it's not very powerful. It should be easy to break, just knock them out of it." Inukira said.

Kagome nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru and Ayame. She tore Ayame away from Sesshomaru and punched her, hard, in the face. Inuyasha and Koga followed suit. Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru, sending him to the ground, while Koga pulled Kazuhiko off of Kagura, and slugged him. Inukira winced as she went to take care of Kagura.

_Gods, _Inukira thought, _they hit them a little harder than necessary..._

Kagura stood back up, no problem, Inukira hadn't hit her as hard. Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Kazuhiko were slower, wincing as they stood. They glared at the offending person, reproachfully.

"Did you have to hit so damn hard?" Kazuhiko muttered.

Before anything else could be said, Inukira spoke up, "This isn't the time for an argument, Kirraku is trying to tear us apart."

"Speaking of," Kagome said, frowning," It wasn't that hard to break the spell. I thought Kirraku was more powerful than that."

Inukira nodded, "Yeah, it was. I think he is just playing with us."

Inuyasha grew angry. "Come out and fight, you coward!" he yelled loudly.

A laugh echoed across the grounds. Black lightening streaked across the ground towards the group. More prepared this time, Inukira managed to put up a barrier around them all before the spell reached them.

Kirraku appeared on top of the castle's roof, glaring down at Inukira. "You, dog demon, are getting in the way of my fun."

Inukira snarled at him, "Like I give a shit!"

Sesshomaru smirked, _Her and Inuyasha should have been twins..._

Kirraku's eyes turned red with rage. He raised up into the air above the castle. Swirls of black and white smoke surrounded him. Suddenly, the smoke shot towards Inukira, completely surrounding her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha let out a shout of anger, running toward the ball of smoke. Before they could penetrate the smoke, an unseen force knocked them off their feet.

Kirraku laughed, "Your pretecter is gone now, stuck in an illusion of pain and suffering."

Almost simultaneously, Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga, while Sesshomaru drew So'unga, stepping towards the ball of smoke.

Kagome stopped them, "You can't! you might hurt Inukira!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped, not knowing what to do. The swirling black and white smoke completely cut Inukira from sight.

Kirraku grinned triumphantly, "Take a look, see what she is seeing."

A window appeared in the smoke, showing Inukira on her knees. The group watched, unable to look away, as the picture changed...

Inside the Smoke...

Inukira struggled to maintain her barrier as the smoke swirled around. She felt like all her energy was being drained. The purple barrier surrounding her faulter, flickering, then gave out completely. Inukira screamed as pain hit her. Thousands of needle like, white-hot pain assaulted every nerve in her body. Before long, the pain faded, and Inukira foudn herself standing in a burned field.

_This isn't real, _She thought, _it's just an illusion. I have to get out of here, get back to the others._

Inukira closed her eyes, trying to force away the illusion. The spell Kirraku cast on her was powerful, stronger than the nightmare or lust spell.

"Inukira..." a soft voice whispered.

Almost against her will, Inukira opened her eyes. Before her stood a beautiful women. Her hair was purple, darker than Inukira's, and fell to her feet in soft waves. Her eyes, too, were purple, so dark they were nearly black. Her skin was milky white, and perfect. An unearthly glow came form her skin, making her look royal even in the simple white robe she wore.

"M-Mother?" Inukira said, stunned.

"Inukira," the women smiled, and held out her arms, "Come to me, my daughter."

Inukira felt the urge to throw herself at the women, but held back. Her mother never smiled, had never showed Inukira love. Even in the end, Inukira had received no affection from her mother.

Inukira shook her head, "You are not real, you're just a part of the illusion..."

The women's face took on a look of anguish. With a scream, golden light tore through the women's body, turning it into ashes within seconds.

Inukira closed her eyes, suppressing a scream. _It is just an illusion. It took the memory of my mother's death from my mind and used it against me..._

"You could have saved me..." a voice whispered through the air.

With The Group...

The group watched the scene unfold in horror. Sesshomaru was growling low in his through, and Inuyasha was visibly shaking, snarling in anger.

_How could he?! _Kagome thought in horror.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Satoshi went to attack Kirraku. Before they could take more than a couple steps, another spell hit them. Everyone froze on the spot, unable to move.

"Now, now," Kirraku smirked, "You're going to mis the show. I want you to watch as she tears herself apart."

Rooted to the spot, they all watched helplessy as the scene unfolded.

Inside The Smoke...

Some unforeseen force made Inukira open her eyes again. Before her stood Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They smiled at her, and Inukira felt her heart clench.

"Sister," Sesshomaru said, inclining his head slightly.

"Hey, Sis," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and grinning.

Inukira started to smile. Her smile falters as Kirraku rose from behind them. Her eyes widening, she tried to move forward. Pain shot through her body, driving her to her knees. Tears in her eyes, she tried to shout a warning to her brothers. Nothing came out of her mouth but a gargled moan. The brothers looked at her with concern. Inukira watched in horror as Kirraku drew the Kuroshiro. With one sweep he cut through Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Their bodies fell to the ground, surprise etched on their faces.

_No! It's not real, it's an illusion, it's not real._Inukira shook with sobs.

"Why didn't you help us..." a voice again whispered through the air.

The pain stopped when she no longer tried to move, and Inukira was able to speak again.

"It's not real," she said aloud, sounding less and less sure of herself.

Dreading what was coming next, Inukira looked up as another form appeared before her. Inukira moaned as the form shaped as Emiko. The girl stood there, smiling happily at Inukira. The girls hair was purple, like Inukira's, her eyes amber gold.

"Aunt Inukira," the girl said, laughing happily, "Come play with me!"

Inukira sobbed harder as dark figures surrounded Emiko. They started hitting the girl and striking her with swords and whips.

"Aunt Inukira!" Please help me!" the girl cried out.

Inukira rocked back and forth, horror and pain tearing through her body. Inukira watched, unable to do anything as the dark man-like figures beat Emiko to death. As soon as the figures faded away, another started to appear.

"No more," Inukira cried out, "I can't take anymore!"

Inukira gasped as Sota's form shimmered into sight.

Back With The Group...

Kagome and Ayame had broken into sobs when they had seen the illusion become Emiko. Sesshomaru, Kazuhiko and Inuyasha were snarling with rage, trying without luck to move.

"No!" Kagome chocked out as her brother, Sota, appeared in the illusion.

_She really does love him..._

"NO!" Kagome screamed. Her body started glowing a faint pink, "You are NOT going to sue my brother against her, you evil monster!"

The pink glow expanded, surrounding the entire group. A split-second later, there was an explosion of light. Kirraku hissed as he covered his eyes. When the light faded, he saw the group was able to move.

_How did they break my spell?!_Kirraku thought, furiously.

The cocoon of swirling smoke around Inukira had vanished. She was still on her knees, panting. The others surrounded her, and Inuyasha helped her to her feet. Her body began to glow a light purple.

She glared up at Kirraku, "You will pay..."

A/N: okaaaay, here is the first part of the last chapter. it was so long, i wanted to split it up. but anyways, hope you enjoyed, please leave me some reviews. i am sort of stuck right at the moment, and could use some advice on how to continue. anyways, thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8 The End Part 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime.

A/N: well here it is!! the final chapter. please read and review.

**Chapter 8 - The End Part 2**

Kirraku composed himself and smirked, "You have no chance of winning. It is time for all of you to die."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kirraku pulled out Kuroshiro, throwing blasts of white and black energy at the group. Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome, blocking the blasts with So'unga. Inuyasha was protecting Ayame with Tetsaiga. Inukira erected a barrier around her and Kazuhiko. Satoshi was dodging the blasts running and jumping as fast as he could. Kagura tried to throw off the blasts with the wind from her fan. It worked for a few of them, but one got through, heading for her chest.

"Kagura!" Koga shouted, jumping in front of the wind sorceress.

The ball of magic hit Koga, sending him flying into the side of the castle. Kagura landed in front of him, deflecting the blasts away from Koga's body. Satoshi spared a glance her way, making sure she was holding her own. As he stopped, distracted, an energy blast shot straight at him.

"Satoshi!" Ayame cried out.

Satoshi turned at his mother's voice. He caught the black energy in his hands before it could hit him. Panting slightly, he hurled the blast back at Kirraku. Kirraku's eyes widened as he dodged the energy ball. Taking advantage of the brief distraction, the group attacked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lunged at him, swinging their swords. Kazuhiko rushed over to help Koga. Kagome went to help her son, as she knew her arrows wouldn't work on the demon. As Kirraku blocked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attacks with the Kuroshiro, Ayame and Kagura joined the battle. Ayame sent razor sharp leaves flying at Kirraku. He dodged, jumping away from the brothers.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted, sending crescents of light from her fan.

Kirraku dodged those also. Inukira then came in. Pulling out her sword, she rushed at him. The purple whip came out of the tip of the sword, snapping towards Kirraku. He cursed, trying to block with the Kuroshiro. The whip got through several times cutting open his skin.

Kirraku hissed, "You are going to pay!"

Transforming into the pure white ball of light and energy, Kirraku shot towards Inukira. he was immediately repelled by the barrier from her sword.

_I have to get that sword away from her._ He thought, _I know..._

Kirraku changed direction, heading towards Inuyasha instead. Inuyasha swung Tetsaiga, but Kirraku was too fast. The ball of light went straight through Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha let out a slight grunt as his body began to glow. When Inuyasha looked up, his eyes were no longer amber, but pitch black. He growled and launched himself at Inukira.

Inukira leaped back, "Inuyasha! Snap out of it!"

"He is being controlled by Kirraku!" Sesshomaru yelled, as Inukira continued to dodge the possessed half-demon.

"Oh shit," Satoshi said, "Kirraku chose well. Inuyasha is the only demon here that can touch her sword."

Sesshomaru and Satoshi ran to help Inukira.

"No!" Inukira said, leaping away from Inuyasha again, "You'll only end up hurting Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru and Satoshi stopped, watching as Inukira continued to avoid Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung his Tetsaiga at Inukira. Inukira brought up her own sword, blocking it. Because Inukira's sword was made out of pieces of the Tetsaiga, it could not overpower the girl's sword. Before Inukira could react, Inuyasha hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it. Inukira cried out and tried to keep a hold of the sword. With a growl, he twisted harder, breaking the bones in her wrist, making her drop her sword. Inuyasha kicked it hard, sending it flying across the grounds.

"Now," came Kirraku's voice from Inuyasha's mouth, "It is time for you to die. You are going to killed by the hand of your brother, then I am going to destroy everyone you have come to care for. After I kill everyone here, I will go back and get the children. They will be tortured to death."

Inukira stopped struggling. Everyone watched in amazement as her body relaxed, her face calm. A slight purple glow started to surround her. It grew and grew. Inuyasha hissed as his hand was burned where he still held her wrist. Inukira's hair was flying in all directions, her eyes glowed completely purple.

Kagome watched, never having witnessed such spiritual power before. A memory came to her suddenly. Inukira telling them that her sword kept her powers under control. The sword lay on the ground, far away from Inukira. A burst of light shot out in all directions from Inukira's body. Inuyasha's body was thrown back.

"Inuyasha!" Ayame cried out.

Ayame struggled to go to her mate's side, but some unseen force was keeping her from getting any closer. The light continued to pulse out of Inukira. Inuyasha's body was on the ground, twisting and thrashing. A ball of light started to rise out of his chest. It landed on the ground next to Inuyasha, transforming into Kirraku. Kirraku was screaming, writhing on the ground.

"No!" he yelled in rage, "You will not win. If you kill me, I will take him with me!"

Kirraku reached for Inuyasha. Inukira lifted a hand and waved it softly. Kirraku was thrown away from Inuyasha. Everyone gasped.

_She wasn't even touching him, how could she do that! _

"You will never hurt another soul," Inukira said, softly, "Your evil will forever be gone from this world. It is time for you to die."

Rising into the air, she held up her arms. The light grew, surrounding the entire castle. Those in the group who were still conscious shielded their eyes from the bright light. Kagura was covering Koga with her own body.

_I hope she doesn't kill us all._Sesshomaru thought as the bright light pulsed around them.

When the light faded, everyone looked around. Kirraku was nothing but a pile of ashes. Inuyasha and Koga were conscious. Kagome felt a warm tingling sensation on her body. Looking down, she saw that all her cuts and bruises were cured. Everyone stared at Inukira. She was slowly floating back down to the ground. Inuyasha, being the closest, caught her as she collapsed. Everyone else rushed over to her. Kagome grabbed her sword on the way, taking it to the fallen dog-demon.

"We are grateful to you, sister," Sesshomaru said.

Inukira's power had healed all of their injuries. Sesshomaru shook his head, amazed. He had never seen someone so powerful. Inukira's eyes slowly opened, looking up at everyone gathered around her.

She blinked, then smiled, "I'm glad you're all okay."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly, helping Inukira to her feet, "It's a good thing you're on our side, I'd hate to try and fight you."

With this everyone laughed. They all hugged, glad it was finally over.

"Let's go home," Satoshi said, "I'm ready to spend some time with my baby sister now."

The rest nodded, and they headed for home.

Two Days Later...

Inukira stood nervously by the well. Kagome was smiling at her, standing in front of Sesshomaru. Emiko's hand was in Inukira's, holding tightly.

"Don't worry," Kagome said, "It will be okay."

Inukira fidgeted, "But what if he has changed his mind? I am part demon after all..."

Kagome laughed, "Trust me, that won't bother him. Years ago, when I first started going back and forth, Sota idolized Inuyasha. He got over his obsession, but he has accepted demons and half-demons into his life now."

Inukira smiled, still a bit nervous. They were getting prepared to bring Sota back to the feudal era. Inuyasha was already there. He had gone a day ahead of them to let Sota know, and give him time to get ready. The only ones with them now was Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Emiko. Emiko had volunteered to be the one to get Inukira across. She had become very attached to her new aunt, almost never leaving her side. Inukira didn't mind in the least, she loved all of the children, and Emiko made her feel warm and happy. Most days now, Emiko's hair stayed the same purple as Inukira's, and her eyes stayed amber-gold.

Inukira took a deep breath, "Okay, let's go!"

Her and Emiko jumped into the well. They climbed out. The shed was deserted and quiet. Inukira waited nervously for Sesshomaru and Kagome. They soon followed, and the group headed towards the house. It was very quiet, and Inukira was getting more and more nervous.

_What if he HAS changed his mind?_ she thought, downcast, _What if he has found someone else?_

Kagome and Sesshomaru noticed how nervous Inukira was. They smiled at each other. Inukira wasn't used to having people love and care for her, so they understood that Inukira was upset. Inukira walked into the house first, going into the living room. Before she could react, she was being hugged, fairly hard, by a pair of strong arms.

"Inukira," Sota's voice whispered in her ear, "I'm glad your okay, and that you are back."

"Sota." Inukira snuggled into his grasp, happiness flooding her heart.

They stood hugging for the longest time. Finally, Inuyasha cleared his throat. The two broke apart, looking embarrassed.

Sota straightened, his body towering over Inukira's shorter frame, "So, left most of the group at home, huh?"

Inukira laughed, "I don't think I will ever be able to get them all straight."

Sota grinned, "It's actually pretty easy. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's all have dog ears. Kagura and Koga's have tails, and the others are human."

"Yeah, it's pretty simple when you put it like that," Inukira agreed, "But...there are so MANY of them!"

Sota laughed and again wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "We'll catch up soon enough."

Inukira blushed a deep red. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, with their great hearing, heard him and bust out laughing. Kagome looked confused. Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered what they had said into her ear. Kagome broke out in a grin.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, heading towards the door, "Let's go home."

The other's followed, heading towards the well.

A week later, Inukira was giddy with excitement. Sota had wanted to have a modern day wedding in his time, and Kagome had helped him arrange it. Finally, today they would be married, and become mates. Inukira overfilled with happiness. Kagome had explained to them all how the wedding was to work. Sesshomaru was going to give Inukira away, while Inuyasha was standing by Sota's side, as his best man. Miroku was performing the ceremony. Sango and Kagome were the bride's maids, standing in identical pink dresses. Inukira took a peak into the big church hall, where she was going to marry her love. Sota was dressed in a black suit, with a white flower pinned to his chest. Inuyasha stood by him, fidgeting in his similar suit. Even Sesshomaru had changed into a suit. Inukira felt a bit odd in her white wedding gown. She had to admit it was beautiful though. The whole dress was made out of fine silk, and hugged her curves to her body, flaring out into a full skirt at her hips. She held a bouquet of beautiful white roses in her hands. Her purple hair held a wreathe of pretty flowers. The music started and Inukira took a deep breathe. Emiko and Aimi proceeded before her. Emiko was carrying the rings, Aimi dropping flower petals along the carpet.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Inukira smiled up at Sesshomaru.

He took her arm and led her down the aisle, to the love of her life. There was a bit of awkwardness in the ceremony, as most everyone there had no clue what to do. Inukira didn't mind, she even laughed a little at the look on Inuyasha's face. Finally, the words were said, and her and Sota kissed. Kagome smiled and walked to her mate.

"They look so happy," Kagome said, her eyes becoming moist.

"Yes, they do," Sesshomaru said.

A/N: Well, that is the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I know that last part was a little mushy, but, hey what can I say, I'm a romantic at heart. But anyways, story done, finished, YAY! Sorry it took so long to complete, I got writers block a couple of times. Well, please review and tell me what you think! Till next time, see ya!


End file.
